So easy
by naomi01
Summary: Kimi and Shizuo go on their first date and have some visitors!


**Disclaimer as always people,you know the drill.**

**AN-just another spin off of my one-shot. I'm going to have a few of these because I'm to lazy to put it in a story. :)**

**So Easy  
><strong>

"That was mean Shizu-chan",I said as I got out of the bathroom with a towel around me and another one wrapped around my hair. I had just gotten out of the shower and was shivering from the cold water that I had. My boyfriend had gotten in before me and apparently used all of the nice hot water.

Shizuo just smiled from the couch he was sitting on and watching T.V."I told you to wait a couple minutes",he said opening his arms out to me. I smiled and blushed at the invitation.

"I'm naked Shizu-chan...",I said looking down at the ground.

"Could you please not act like this in front of me?",asked my brother, who was sitting next to Shizuo, shaking his head. I blushed more and giggled a little.

"Sorry Nii-san",I said before going over to my boyfriend and giving him a light kiss on the lips before going to my room and getting ready. We had a little date tonight. Ever since we had gotten together he'd been over to my and my brothers place a lot lately. Not like Tom really minded at all. When ever they would get back from work, Shizu-chan would stay over a while before leaving. I didn't think that we were ready to spend the night yet, just the thought made my stomach do nerves jumps. We have only been together for two kind of weird to finally go on a date now thought. But I was fine with that. If it toke Shizuo forever to say 'I love you' or ask me on a date, then I'd wait for him. It was so worth it.

So once I was in my room, I'd already had my clothes laid out for me, I changed right away. I was now in a pink dress that had a a-line and stopped two inches above my knee. It had white flowers on it with different designs. I had some white thigh highs on with some pink shoes that matched my dress. I dried my hair and left it alone, letting the naturally wavy locks just hang down with my messy bangs hanging slightly over my left eye. All together I thought I looked adorable!

I walked back out into the living-room and twirled around."Do I look okay?",I asked smiling. Once I finished spinning I was stopped by a pair of hands on my shoulders and looked up at Shizuo. He had that rare smile on, only for me, and a small bit of blush on his cheeks.

"You look better than okay",he said. I blushed and turned my head to the side.

"Of course you would say that! Your my boyfriend!",I said happily teasing him. He just picked me up so my feet where hanging and he buried his face in my hair.

"I really mean it Kimi",he said. I could hear his seriousness in him. I smiled and pulled my head back to look him in the eyes.

"I know you do Shizu-chan",I said. Those mocha eyes just lite up and I couldn't help but blush again. Damn me for being so shy and innocent.

"You two will never learn...",my brother sighed. Whoops...he was still there? I turned to face him shaking his head again and smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen brother",I said. Then Shizuo sat me down and I grabbed his hand before waving to my brother as we walked towards the door."See ya later",I said before we went off.

...Later...

So after going out to eat and walking around, me and Shizuo decided to stay in the park for the rest of our evening. He was leaning against a tree while I was sitting on his lap, my head against his chest. I thought it was funny how everyone was looking at us in shock but didn't let it get to me. I was just happy I was with my Shizu-chan.

"It's so nice outside tonight",I said looking up at the dark blue sky. You could see the full moon but the stars hadn't shown themselves yet. He 'hummed' before nuzzling his face in my hair causing me to giggle.

"Well looky here~",came a cheerful voice of our younger. We looked over to see Kida, Anri and Mikado coming our way. I knew them from Shizu-chan and the fact that Kida used to hang around me a lot. I just didn't go for someone half my age.

"Hey Kimi, Shizuo",Mikado said waving a little. They came over to us and we looked up to see them.

"So what are you two love birds doing?",Kida said grinning. In this city it didn't take long for news to fly by. We didn't even have to tell anybody when we were planning to. Us walking down the streets, hand and hand gave it away. Everybody was shocked to say the least. It was even funny seeing the slight shock on Iza-chans face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"On a date silly",I said smiling. He grinned even more.

"Just to the park? Your so simple Kimi~",Kida teased. I mock glared and hit him in the leg.

"Oh shut-up! We went to dinner too!",I said pouting now. It wasn't fun when people where being mean to me, even jokingly.

"What are you all doing?",Shizu-chan asked for me.

"Just strolling 's a lovely night. I was hoping that maybe these two over here would just kiss and use it to their advantage but I suppose night",he said shrugging as Mikado stuttered.

"S-shut-up Kida!",he said. I just giggled at how his and Anri's face turned red. I turned my head to face Shizuo who rolled his eyes at them before looking at me, a small smile at the corner of his lips. I smiled back and kissed him earning whistles from the idiot next to us. I pulled back to glare at him which only made him laugh.

"Well leave you two alone now",Mikado said glaring at Kida who ran away laughing and then got chased my said boy. Anri simple sighed and waved at us before leaving after them. I laughed a little and leaned back against Shizuo.

"This really is the perfect date",I said cuddling back against him.

"Just for you",he whispered. I smiled and closed my eyes. It was so easy being with him


End file.
